Live Fast, Die Young
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: On a mission to take down The Ghost Riders, the most genius car theft group on the west coast, Van has a connection with a suspect in a way he never expected. Hope you like! Love Fastlane. Please Read and Review! I love positive comments :)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright boys here's the case." Billie said as her two best officers sat down in front of her. "For the past three years top dollar and high-profile cars have been being stolen all over the west coast. We haven't been able to catch the group who did this because they don't steal the cars in person." Van raised his eyebrow. "Stay with me" Billie said before she continued. "The group responsible are called Ghost Riders. They hack the GPS and navigation systems of these cars and somehow turn them into their own little remote-controlled cars. They open the garage doors and drive the cars out. Straight to them where they then swap plates and are driven away by the drivers. And because they don't steal the cars in person we haven't been able to get an ID or surveillance on any of them." Van and Deac looked at each other. "Wow.. That's genius" Deacon said. "Yes, yes it is." Billie said, "and tonight they get caught. I've planted some of our candy store cars at a secure warehouse. You two are going to be waiting. When the cars drive out, follow them. Bring me something. Bring me something human. And let's bust them. But be careful. They might have people sitting on the place to make sure nothing goes wrong." "Well I'm down" Deac said rubbing his hands together. "Yeah and when we bust them just think of all those great cars that are going to be siting in our lot by tomorrow" Van said. "Go get um" Bille said.

* * *

Van and Deacon sat outside the warehouse waiting. "Deac" Van said. "Hmm" Deac replied. "How much do you think they have in cars?" Deac shrugged, "I don't know man, probably thousands if not millions." "We must be dealing with some genius sons of bitches." Van said. "Yeah" Deac said shifting in his seat. "Hey, hey! Look, here we go." Van said pointing as the garage doors came up and cars started rolling themselves out. "Let's go get um." Deac said and stared the engine. The two detectives rolled out and were just starting to follow the cars when two gun shots went off and blew out the back tires. "Shit!" Deacon shouted. Van whipped around in his seat to see a figure in a sweat shirt running away. Van jumped out of the car and took off after the suspect. The runner jumped on to the chain linked fence and was just about to climb over it when Deac drove up and rammed the fence with his car, causing the hooded suspect to fall. "Sorry it took me so long man, flat tire." Deacon said getting out of the car. "Ha ha very funny." Van said grabbing hold of the suspect. As Van pulled the suspect off the ground he turned the person toward him and pulled the hood of the person's sweat shirt down, revealing the person's face. "What the-" Deac said in bewilderment. Before them stood a young teenage girl with strawberry-blond hair and hazel eyes. "What seems to be the problem officers?" The young girl said in an innocent voice with a sarcastic glint in her eye. "Our genius master mind is an 11-year-old in a hoodie?" Deac said. "I'm 15 thank you very much" The girl said. "Whatever" Van said, "hands on the car." "I'll call Billie and tell her were gonna need to be picked up" Deacon said pulling out his cell phone, "Mannnn she's really gonna kill us this time." As Deac called Billie, Van hand cuffed the girl and gave her a pat down. "Where's the gun?" Van asked. "What gun?" The girl said rolling her eyes. Van felt something and reached into the girls back pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a folded piece of paper. "Hey! Be careful with that! Its one of the only pictures I have left of her." The girl said forcefully. "Her?" Van said as he started to unfold the picture. The girl sighed, "My mom." Van stared at the photo in his hand. His mouth went dry and his mind went blank. In the picture with the girl was Sophia Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

Billie was not happy when she came to pick the boys up. Van could tell she was yelling at him but he seemed not to hear her. All he could think about was Sophia. Meeting her, talking to her, making love with her...and killing her. The girl in the back seat was 15. The timeline fit...but it couldn't be... Van had to find out. When they got back to the candy store Van picked up a hair from the back seat and then pulled out one of his own. He put the two hairs in an envelope for DNA. The kid was in the integration room.

"So how close were you and Sophia?" Billie said in a knowing voice. Van turned and gave Deaq a look. Deaq put his hands in his pockets and looked away like he knew nothing of Van's look. Van sighed and turned back to look at Billie.

"I gotta know" Van said. Billie nodded, "as long as you can be professional and still remember we have a case at hand." And with that she handed him a file. Van took it. "Thanks boss" he said.

Van walked into the integration room and sat down acrossed from the teen. The girl eyed him as he sat down. She didn't seem to be phased at all.

"What's your name?" Van asked. The girl did not answer, only raised her chin slightly and hardened her look. That's when Van tried to play hard ball with the girl. He demanded answers and yelled and hollered his questions. The girl didn't breathe a word. Her face was like a stone. Van heard a knock on the window, closed his eyes and sighed, picked up his file and walked out.

"I'm sorry!" He half yelled as he came in. Billie shook her head.

"You have no Idea how to handle a child do you" Bille said more as a statement then a question. Van gave her a look and Bille rolled her eyes, picked up a bag that was on the floor, and walked in the room.

Bille sat down acrossed from the girl and opened the bag, placing in front of her a milkshake. Bille then leaned forward and un-cuffed her. The girl gave her a look of questioned.

"I'm Billie," Billie said. The girl cocked her head slightly to the side and her faced softened a little.

"Is that chocolate?" The girl asked. Billie smiled and nodded. The girl smiled back, reached acrossed the table and grabbed the shake.

"So what's your name?" Billie asked.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Jones" Charlotte said.

"How old are you?" Bille asked.

"15" Charlotte answered, "these are the questions you wanna ask me?"

Billi nodded, "for now." Charlotte sipped her milkshake.

"Where are you parents?" Billie asked.

"My mom was killed..shot.. and I never met my dad. I don't even know his name. My mom told me he was a cop though... which is kinda of funny." Charlotte said sarcastically.

"Why do you say that?" Billie asked leaning forward.

"Because my mother was killed by a cop. I was there.. I saw it... I was five years old." Charlotte said.

Behind the glass Van watched. And when he heard that his heart sank.

* * *

_**Review! Review! :) Hope you liked the chapter! **_


End file.
